Everytime We Say Goodbye
by sherryfan1
Summary: After spending most of her life moving from city to city it had always been Sarahs' dream to live in one place, to have a home, a family. But this wasn't how she imagined...not without her mother.


**This originally played out in my head as a one shot but once I started really thinking about it I decided to try it as a first chapter and start a new story. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

I was six when we moved to Chicago the first time. My parents had just separated the first time and mom wanted us to be close to family. So we moved to the windy city and moved into an apartment to small for one person let alone a rambunctious child and an over worked mom.

I didn't know my mom had a sister. She had never talked about her family. We had lived all over the United States, but she had never mentioned Chicago, until now.

So we loaded our little care and drove from California to Chicago. Leaving behind all the friends I had made.

It was the story of my life, a new home, new people, moving. All of my child hood I had never know why we moved so much. I hoped this would be our last.

Mom drug me out of be at three in the morning saying something about we had to get to her apartment before she left for work. She had a suitcase, but I was too tired to understand what was going on.

We finally got to the apartment four buses and a three block walk later. I stood exhausted on the door step as my mom rang the door bell.

I heard someone call out," What do you want? It's the middle of the night and I just got off work!"

The door opened.

The lady seemed shocked," What are you doing here? Chloe? Susie isn't here. She doesn't live here anymore remember. Who is that?"

She pushed me in the door and said," She's my daughter. I need to leave her here for a couple of hours Sus. I need to go find a job. Stay here. I'll be back."

She was gone before I could say anything. I looked up at this woman I didn't know, and she didn't know me.

I asked," Who are you?"

She asked," Who are you?"

I answered," Sarah, I'm Chloe's Daughter."

She said," My name is Susan, I'm Chloe's sister. Do you want anything to drink?"

I shook my head.

She asked," Are you tired?"

I shook my head yes as I yawned.

She pulled out a blanket and a pillow from a closet and said," Why don't you sleep on the couch until your mom comes back."

I laid down and quickly fell asleep.

I was woken up a short time later by my mom. I didn't see Susan anywhere.

I asked," Are we going home now?"

She said," No, I brought the rest of your things. You're laptop in in your back pack. I have to go."

I said," I'll come with you. I always come with you."

She said," You can't this time. You have to stay here. Tell Sus I'm sorry. She'll take good care of you. I love you. Here."

I fought to hold onto her.

She pulled me away and fought to hold me in as she shut the door.

My screams woke up Susan. She came rushing in. I was fighting to open the door.

She pulled me away and asked," What's wrong?"

I said," She always takes me with her."

She pulled the door open, but Chloe was gone.

I sat down on the floor and looked down at what my mom had placed in my hand. I was a tape and a letter written to Susan.

She took the letter and read it out loud,"

Dear Susie,

I'm sorry to just leave her like this, but you can give her a better life than I have. I tried to do right by her, not like with Susie. But every little girl deserves a home. You can give her a good home. Take care of her Susan. Her name is Sarah. She's almost seven. She's a good kid Susan."

I sat there in tears. I saw a tape player on a shelf and walked over and put in the tape in my hand. The song started and I knew what it was. Mom always played it when we moved somewhere new.

_Every time we say goodbye  
I die a little  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wonder why a little  
Why the gods above me  
Who must be in the know  
Think so little of me  
They allow you to go _

When you're near  
There's such an air  
Of spring about it  
I can hear a lark somewhere  
Begin to sing about it  
There's no love song finer  
But how strange the change  
From major to minor  
Every time we say goodbye

There's no love song finer  
But how strange the change  
From major to minor  
Every time we say goodbye

I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees as I cried. Susan didn't know what to do. She wanted to hug me, but was afraid of how I would react.

I finally whispered through my tears," She's not coming back this time. Am I going to foster care?"

Susan walked over and sat down beside me.

She said," You don't have to. You can stay right here with me.


End file.
